


I Could Do That

by swanprincess



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanprincess/pseuds/swanprincess
Summary: Gendry's Jon's best friend, but became good friends with Arya over the years. They find themselves alone together and their relationship takes on a different tone.*each chapter can be read as a one shot*all chapters but chapter 6 Gendrya-centric (chap 6 is Jongritte)





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello? Where is everybody?” Gendry wandered through the Stark mansion, and was surprised to find it empty.

“In here!” He followed the sound of Arya’s familiar yell into the kitchen, where he found her putting a tray in the oven.

“Hey Arry, whatsup? I don’t think I’ve ever been here without seeing half a dozen Starks.” Arya nodded and began ticking off family members on her fingers.

“Yeah, Dad’s on a business trip this week, and mom took Bran, Rickon and Sansa to Florida, because Bran and Rickon wanted to go to Disney and Sansa and Jeyne wanted to tan. I begged off, because Disney wouldn’t be that much fun with them. I mean, I love my younger brothers, but a whole week with Sansa and Jeyne?” Arya wrinkled her nose in disgust. “No thank you. The only way it would be fun is if Jon could come to make fun of them with me, because Bran refuses to talk shit, but there’s no way my mother would bring Jon, because, as you know, she’s a raging bitch when it comes to him.” Arya said it casually, but Gendry knew she was deeply bothered by her mother’s treatment of Jon. She loved her mother, but they had a very tense relationship.

“Where’s Jon?” He asked. Arya rolled her eyes.

“Up in Freeland. Apparently Ygritte planned some mini skiing vacation with them up in the middle of nowhere. So, he abandoned me too. And Robb’s back at college already.” She spread her arms out wide. “So it’s just me here. I’m making pizza rolls and watching the Olympics. You in?” 

Gendry grinned at her. He had started out as Jon’s friend, but soon befriended Robb, Arya, and Bran as well, bonding over the video games they all played together. Rickon was only just getting old enough to be interested in playing, and Sansa was rarely home, and when she was she spent all her time with Jeyne. Of Jon’s siblings though, Gendry was most fond of Arya. She was fun.

“I’m so in. I could never trust you here alone.” Arya stuck her tongue out at him, but quickly smiled.

“Lit. Jon and I were planning on raging before his plans changed, so we have like a ton of beer too.”

“It’s two in the afternoon.” Gendry pointed out as Arya opened the door to the fridge. Arya frowned at him as she offered him a beer.

“We are on vacation Gendry. Live a little.” Naturally, he accepted the beer.

“When did Jon leave? He’s the one who told me to come over today, I’m surprised he didn’t text me to tell me never mind.” Arya made a face at him as she opened her own beer.

“Okay, first of all don’t act like you didn’t come here to hang out with me, the superior Stark.” She teased. “And he left like a couple hours ago. You know how he gets with Ygritte, he’ll be unreachable forever and then he’ll get all apologetic and guilty when he realizes he’s been ignoring us.” She rolled her eyes. “Please slap me if I ever get that way with a dude.” Gendry laughed, but for reasons he did not care to examine the idea of Arya seriously dating someone made him uneasy, so he changed the subject.

“So, I’m surprised you didn’t just nuke those pizza rolls in the microwave. Never really saw you as the patient type.”

“Poor, sweet, innocent Gendry. Everyone knows pizza rolls are significantly better when they’re cooked in the oven.” She patted his arm in mock sympathy, shaking her head at him. “So young, so naïve.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m older than you.”

“Debatable.”

“Would you like to see my driver’s license? It says I’m three years older than you are.”

“Okay, well _I_ have a driver’s license that says I’m two years older than you are, so I guess that just proves my point.” He gave her a doubtful look.

“Who on Earth would believe you’re 21?” He gave her a doubtful look, and she shrugged.

“No one. But they have to see some sort of ID, and who’s gonna turn away a cute little girl like me? I’m good for business.” She tossed her hair and crossed her arms in front of her, pressing her cleavage together. Then she looked down and laughed. “This,” she gestured to her chest, “works a lot better when I’m not wearing a huge sweatshirt.”

Luckily for Gendry, the timer for the pizza rolls went off then, so he was saved from having to think of a response. He was feeling uneasy again, but it wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling. That’s what worried him.

Soon the two were sprawled out on the couch of the Stark’s giant living room, a case of beer and a plate of pizza rolls on the table in front of them. Arya took control of the remote and put on the Olympics.

“Drink every time…” She crinkled her forehead. “Are we finna get blackout or just chill?” Gendry laughed.

“Again Arry, it’s only two in the afternoon. Let’s chill for now, we can get blackout later.” He would beg off later, of course. Getting too drunk with his best friend’s attractive little sister would probably be a good way to get murdered by said best friend. Gendry froze at his own thought. _When had he started admitting to himself that he found Arya attractive?_ She had been pretty for years, but for the love of the gods she was _Jon’s little sister._

“Helloo? Gendry?” Arya waved a hand in front of his face and laughed. “You there?” He shook his head to clear it and smiled at her.

“Yeah, sorry what’s up?”

“The rules are to drink every time America wins, and chug your drink if anyone gets a perfect 10.” She informed him. He nodded.

“Sounds good.” An hour and seven more “rules” later, he dimly realized that even getting tipsy with his best friend’s attractive little sister was a bad idea.

“I could do that.” Arya told Gendry for the millionth time, gesturing to… it was downhill skiing this time.

“Drink every time Arya says she could compete in the Olympics.” He teased. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Well I _could._ The winter Olympics is just a bunch of different ways to get down a snowy hill- plus hockey, but hockey isn’t on for a while. I’m from the North Gendry, I think I know how to get down a snowy hill.”

“Why are we even watching the Olympics if you hate them so much?” He asked.

“I don’t _hate_ them. I just get really excited about them and they always let me down. Summer Olympics are way better, because they have fencing and archery and gymnastics.” She pulled off her sweatshirt. “All this frustration is getting me heated. I mean, that and the beer.” He laughed slightly too loudly.

“Alright, let’s change it to something else for a while.” Gendry took the remote and hit the guide button to begin scrolling, and Arya soon stopped him by repeatedly lightly smacking his arm.

“It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia! Do that one.”

“The Gang Misses the Boat. I don’t remember this one.” Gendry mused, choosing that show. He froze as the screen showed Charlie and Dee making out.

“Well I could _definitely_ do that.” She laughed. Gendry felt his face flush, but tried to brush her comment off.

“You could not. I bet you never even kissed a boy.” He tried to sound teasing, but his voice came out slightly strained.

“I have too!” Arya protested indignantly. Gendry didn’t care for the sinking feeling he got when she said that.

“Yeah right. Who?” His voice didn’t come out quite as nonchalant as he meant it too.

“I’m not telling _you_.” He was surprised to see Arya flush and take a sip from her beer to hide her face.

“What? Why not me? Why’d you say it like that?” Arya flushed deeper.

“Because. You’ll tell Jon, and Jon will tell Robb, and Robb will tell his girlfriend and she’ll tell Sansa and then everyone will know.” Now Gendry was really intrigued.

“Why don’t you want anyone to know?” She gave him her trademark ‘are you legitimately dumb’ look.

“Oh, because it was an amazing kiss and we’re totally in love. Because it was _embarrassing_ stupid.” Gendry scoffed.

“What, was it like spin the bottle or something?” The look was back on her face.

“Gendry, am I someone who you think would play spin the bottle?” She rolled her eyes at him. “Anyway, moving on-”

“I’m not going to drop this. Just tell me who, you don’t have to tell me the embarrassing part!” Arya took another long drink. “I’ll tell you about my most embarrassing kiss.” He promised.

“Bella kissed you in the hallway freshman year and stuck her tongue in your mouth and you didn’t know what to do because it was your first kiss and you didn’t like her so you just said ‘no thank you.’” Arya recited in one breath and smiled wolfishly at him. “Am I right or am I right?” Gendry gaped at her.

“How did you know about that?” He demanded. She rolled her eyes.

“Well for one, someone on the archery team saw and told me about it because she knew I knew you. And for another, Jon thought it was hilarious and told me about a thousand times. He said the look on your face was priceless.” She giggled. Gendry closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Of course he did.” He raised his eyebrows at Arya. “Well, you know mine. Come on, _please_. The suspense is killing me.” Arya sighed theatrically.

“LommykissedmeatHotPie’sandIburstoutlaughingandcouldn’tstop.” She said it all as one word, turned bright red, and drank from her beer again.

“Lommy Greenhands? And you _laughed_ at him?” Gendry asked, a laugh bubbling to his own lips. “That is the most you thing I have ever heard.” Arya glared at him.

“Yes Lommy Greenhands and yeah but I didn’t mean to! I don’t think he knew it was my first kiss, and it’s not that I _liked_ him but I knew he wanted to kiss me and I thought, why not? But then he shoved his tongue in my mouth and ya know, when you’re not expecting that- well _you_ know obviously.” Her blush was still burning bright on her cheeks. “Stop laughing! I feel bad enough about it as it is.”

“Lommy Greenhands.” Gendry shook his head, still laughing. “Isn’t he a couple years older than you?” Arya shrugged.

“Two. Who cares though? All the guys that are actually my age suck.” Arya laughed.

“Well, maybe you’ve been kissed, but not _properly_.” Gendry circled back to the start of the conversation, trying to ignore how interested he was in the fact that Arya apparently liked older guys. _She’s your best friend’s sister._

“Are you offering?” She asked, eyebrows raised. Gendry was frozen for a minute, gaping at her. Then he grinned.

“Alright. For purely philanthropic reasons, of course.” Arya grinned broadly.

“Oh, of course. This is just an act of selflessness on your part.”

Gendry knew he was getting himself into dangerous territory, but somehow he couldn’t stop himself from putting his hand on Arya’s waist, leaning forward, and pressing his lips against hers. Her lips were soft, and she immediately separated them in order to let their tongues battle each other. He pulled away after only a few moments and grinned.

"I toldja I could do it." 

“And you didn’t even laugh! Does this mean I’m a better kisser than Lommy?” He teased.

“I’m not sure. Better try again.” He saw the dangerous twinkle in her eye, but before he could think her lips were once again on his. This time Arya wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted her weight so that her chest was pressed tight against his. And he was no less eager, his hand going from her waist to the small of her back, pressing her closer to him, needing her closer- the spell was broken when Arya moved her hand and spilled her beer down both of their fronts, the cold making them jump apart.

“Oh shit, sorry!” She jumped up. “Come on, get that off or you’ll be all sticky.” She told him as she strode towards the bathroom, pulling her shirt over her head as she went. _She’s your best friend’s sister._ Now that he could breathe again, Gendry was regaining his sensibilities.

“Uh, I’ll just use another bathroom. Thanks.” He needed to get away from her. Unfortunately, he could only get about two steps before she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her.

“Don’t be silly. This one’s plenty big enough.” Before he knew it, Arya had pulled his shirt over his head and sat him on the side of the tub. She wet a washcloth and quickly wiped the beer off her own chest, then rinsed it again and approached him with a smile. She put one hand on his shoulder to steady herself, and used the other to wipe away the traces of beer on Gendry’s chest. He was momentarily captivated by the way the water trickled down the curve of her breasts to the valley between them, but blinked hard to snap himself out of it when he felt her start tracing lines lower on his chest.

“Arya, stop.” He choked out.

“If you want me to.” She gave him a coy smile, and didn’t stop.

“I do.” He insisted. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“Then why are your hands on my waist?” Her breath tickled his ear and he shivered. He glanced down and realized that his hands were in fact on her waist. He didn’t recall putting them there, nor could he get himself to move them. He glanced back up at her face and realized that she was getting closer to him. Was he pulling her, or was she moving by herself?

“We shouldn’t… we shouldn’t have kissed at all.” Gendry tried to think, but the feel of her, the smell of her, the memory of their kiss was all too much. "We've been drinking. We're drunk." He argued. She raised her eyebrows.

"You can use that excuse if you want, but I'll make fun of you for being a lightweight the rest of your life. We're just tipsy. And anyways, I think it was one of the best ideas we’ve ever had.” She disagreed.

“But Jon…”

“Isn’t here. When he comes back, if we decide to tell him, he’ll be mad for about five minutes. Then?” Arya shrugged. “He’ll get over it. We’re his two favorite people.” He had to think of something to convince her this was wrong, because it was, wasn’t it? Otherwise, wouldn’t they have done this ages ago? Before Gendry could protest again, Arya’s lips were on his. _How can it be wrong if it feels so right?_ He asked himself. And then he gave in.

He shifted his hands from her waist, moving one to the small of her back and the other to tangle in her hair. He felt Arya smile against his lips, one of her hands hooking onto the top of his jeans to pull him closer, the other pressed against his chest. The bathroom was too full of hard surfaces, Gendry decided, so he scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to the couch. As they moved he unhooked her bra, and she deposited it somewhere between the bathroom and the living room. Gendry set her down gently in a lying down position on the couch and knelt on the floor in front of her before trailing hot kisses down her jaw, neck and collarbone to her perky little breasts. He gasped when he felt her hands at his waist, palming him over his jeans before nimbly undoing his belt and zipper. He pulled back quickly.

“Arya.”

“Yes?” Her tone was innocent, but she gave him a wolfish smile as she began to trace over his boxers. He replied by kissing her again, harder this time, and moving so that he was hovering above her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as she ground her groin against his, but Gendry quickly pushed her hips back down against the couch. When she pouted at him, he just winked at her, then trailed kisses down her torso and stomach to the top of her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them as he went. He grinned as he inched her jeans down her legs and saw her Star Wars panties, because they were so very Arya. Arya shivered as he placed a kiss below her navel, and he looked up to get her approval before going any farther. She nodded silently, looking a little nervous but mostly needy, and he pulled her panties off too, placing a chaste kiss on her inner thigh before kissing her pink heat. Arya gasped loudly as he delved his tongue into her wet folds, and the moan that followed went straight to his groin. Gendry moved his mouth to her clit and inserted a finger in her, marveling at how good she felt around him. He added another finger and started a scissoring motion, and his name started coming in breathless gasps from her mouth. Then suddenly her hand was tangled in his hair, pulling tight, and her thighs tightened around his ears as Arya’s moans grew louder, then faded slowly away. By the time her breathing had mostly returned to normal, Gendry was lying beside her, his arms around her and his lips pressing against her hair.

“Oh _gods_ Gendry that was- that was-” She looked at him with a wide grin on her face and kissed him. “Wow.” He laughed, but his laugh was cut off quickly when he felt Arya’s hand dip under the elastic of his boxers and grip his cock. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as he felt her begin to stroke him.

“Arry.” He moaned softly. And suddenly she was slipping out of his grasp and onto her knees on the floor, and pulling his boxers off. He meant to tell her to wait, to tell her that she didn’t need to ‘pay him back’ or whatever, but somehow the words caught in his throat. It was that look in her eye. He thought to himself. That little sparkle that- but before he could think anymore her lips were wrapped around the head of his cock. She licked up his length, and then slowly began to take him in her mouth, going so far Gendry felt his cock hit the back of her throat. Then she was bobbing up and down quicker and quicker, and she was sloppy and unpracticed but gods did it feel good. And then she glanced up at him and he saw that twinkle in her eye, and he was coming undone.

“Fuck, I’m gonna-” and then Arya was swallowing and he couldn’t think at all, and the next thing he knew she was cuddled up in his arms again. He had no words, so he just held her for a while, dimly aware of the fact that the television was still on. After lying there for a few moments, a thought occurred to him.

"Hang on... you didn't just do this because you thought 'why not,' did you?" Arya laughed at him.

"You're so stupid. No, I didn't." She flushed, and she didn't need to tell him she liked him for him to know.  

“Wanna go get burgers?” He asked. She laughed, but happily agreed, and soon they were at Shake Shack, and Arya, who hated PDA, even let him hold her hand while they waited in line.


	2. Better Than a Dream

Gendry had gone home after Shake Shack. He had driven her home, kissed her hard on the front porch, and told her his mother was expecting him and he needed to be home. It was a lie, and Gendry was pretty sure Arya knew it based on the look in her eyes, but when he kissed her again and promised to come back the next day, she let him go without challenging him. To be honest, Gendry wasn’t even sure his mother would care all that much if he didn’t come home, she would probably just assume he had decided to spend the night at a friend’s house, or maybe a girl’s. He and his mother led very different lives.

The next morning, Gendry woke up at 8am. He laid in bed for an hour, going over what had happened in his head. Had it really happened? Could it have? It felt like it had all been a dream. A perfect dream, but a dream. Arya had never seen him as more than her brother’s best friend, had she? Unsure whether to trust his memories or not, Gendry sighed, got dressed and began fixing things around the house. He started off with yardwork, then moved on to fixing the kitchen sink, then worked on his car for a while. Then he went back inside and took a long shower. When he was finished it was late afternoon, and he slowly got dressed, checked his appearance about a dozen times in the mirror, and left for the Stark house.

He had decided to follow her lead completely. If his memory _was_ right, he was willing to bet Arya was bold enough to immediately bring it up. And if not… well, it wasn’t that weird for him to be hanging out at his best friend’s house. He did spend the majority of his time there. “Hello? Arya?” Gendry called as he opened the front door. A small figure quickly appeared in the hallway in front of him, hands on hips.

“Well. Look who decided to finally show up.” Gendry grinned in spite of himself. So he _hadn’t_ imagined the day before.

“I had a lot of things to do around the house.”

“Mhmm.” Arya sounded doubtful. Then she dropped her hands to her sides. “Well, are you gonna kiss me, or are you gonna make it weird?” She demanded. His grin widened as he walked towards her, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her close for a kiss.

“Much better.” Arya murmured when they broke apart. Then she stepped away from him. “Come on, I got a bunch of candy and snacks, hockey’s on today.” She took him by the hand and led him back to the couch. Gendry marveled at how easily they had shifted from friends to more. It was almost weird how normal it all seemed, how right, as if they were already a few months into a comfortable relationship, rather than a little over a day into… whatever this was. It felt so nice, Gendry was afraid to ask. Luckily, based on the way Arya snuggled against him- and fit perfectly- he figured she at least saw it as more than just sex.

After several hours of eating, talking, and watching hockey and ice skating- the ‘good part’ of the Winter Olympics, as Arya put it- it was almost 10 and Gendry knew he should be leaving soon. Before he could get up, Arya turned her clear grey eyes on him.

“You should spend the night.” Gendry opened and closed his mouth.

“Okay.” He managed. Arya grinned broadly and kissed him, then wordlessly took him by the hand and led him up to her room. He had seen her room a few times before, mostly in passing, and had been inside only once with Jon to rouse her out of bed for a hike. He smirked when he saw that Arya had actually gone to the trouble of cleaning it. Arya saw the smirk and made a face at him.

“Shut up. You took forever to get here, and I was bored.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Gendry teased. Arya poked him in the stomach.

“You weren’t nearly this cocky when you got here this afternoon.” She told him as she gripped his tee shirt, drawing him closer to her.

“This afternoon I wasn’t sure.” He answered honestly. She frowned.

“Sure of what?”

“Sure that yesterday was real. That it wasn’t all a dream.” Gendry knew that admitting it was risky, but he had seen the trepidation in her eyes and wanted to assure her that it wasn’t _his_ feelings he was unsure about. Luckily, she looked pleased as she cocked her head to the side and smiled.

“Have you had dreams like that before? About me?” She asked coyly, hooking the fingers of one hand into his waistband. He nodded.

“Sometimes." He admitted. "But yesterday was better.”

“How?”

“Yesterday was real.” Gendry couldn’t see her reaction, but based on the fact that she had pulled him down to kiss her, he guessed it was a good answer. She led him over to the bed, and when he bumped into it he sat down and pulled her to straddle his lap, kissing her hungrily. He paused the kissing for a moment to pull her shirt over her head, but before he could begin again her lips were at his throat, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin. He groaned, lightly skimming his hands up and down her curves, and she shivered, grinding her hips against his. She tugged ineffectually at his t-shirt, and, getting the hint, he pulled it off over his head, then shifted their position so that she was lying on her back and he was hovering over her.

He trailed open-mouthed kisses down her throat to her breasts, unbuttoning her jeans as he did so and slipping a hand into them to stroke her over her panties. Arya made a noise that might have been a whimper and might have been his name.

“Come here.” She put her hands on either side of his ribs and pulled him up, and all he could think for a moment was how deceptively strong she was. She kissed him hard, then put both of her hands on his cheeks. “Gendry, I want to…” She flushed. “Do you have a condom?” His heart stopped beating for a moment.

“No, I…” He admitted, biting his lip. _I didn’t think I would ever get this far in real life._ She waved him off.

“Be right back.” And somehow she had wriggled out from underneath him and was gone, leaving him on the bed alone with his thoughts. Before he could properly delve into his dozens of reasons why they shouldn’t do this and talk himself out of it, she was back. With a whole box of condoms.

“Robb had them in his bathroom.” She explained as she placed them on her bedside table. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Stop thinking so much. You’ll get wrinkles.”

“Arry, this… you’re a virgin.” She nodded.

“I know.” She cocked her head to the side. “Are you? A virgin I mean.” Gendry flushed.

“Well, yeah. But I’m a guy, don’t girls have rules about how long they have to wait and- and- I don’t know, just rules?”

“Are you trying to get me to admit I’ve had a crush on you since I was thirteen? You were just too dumb to notice.” She gave him a bemused, but slightly embarrassed, look and he grinned in spite of himself.

“No way. Three years?” He shook his head. “I must really be stupid.” Arya shrugged.

“You are. It looks cute on you though.” So he pulled her back onto the bed and kissed her. She smiled against his lips, and quickly busied herself undoing his fly and zipper. Arya’s jeans were already undone, so Gendry wasted no time pulling them off of her, her panties following closely. She was already so wet, and he felt himself grow harder when she gasped lightly at his touch, her fingers fumbling at the waistband of his boxers.

And then her fingers were wrapping around his cock and beginning to stroke it. His eyes closed involuntarily at the sensation. He unhooked her bra with one hand, slipping two fingers of the other up into her slick heat. She arched her back at that, and her bra slipped at the motion, exposing her pink nipples. He bent his head to kiss her breasts, swirling his tongue around one of her pebbled nipples, reveling in her moans.

“Gendry.” He pulled back at the sound of his name, and felt a shiver go through him as he saw her holding up a little silver square.

“Are you-?”

“Positive. Don’t you want to?” He flushed.

“Of course I want to Arya. Gods, look at you. You’re _perfect_.” Now it was Arya’s turn to flush. “But won’t it hurt you?” He asked, a touch of concern creeping into his tone.

“I don’t know. I’ve heard if it does it only lasts a minute but… I trust you Gendry. I want you.” Gendry’s heart filled at her words and he kissed her hard. They quickly got rid of the last remnants of their clothes as Gendry slipped on the condom. Soon he was lined up with her entrance, his arms supporting his weight above her.

“You ready?” She nodded and took a deep breath, and Gendry could see traces of anxiousness in her eyes, but there was something else there as well. He pushed into her slowly until he was all the way in, and heard her let out a slightly shaky breath.

“Alright?” She smiled up at him.

"Perfect.” Gendry grinned at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling out and pushing back in again. Now all of the nervousness had gone out of Arya’s grey eyes, leaving only the other, unnamed emotion. Once Gendry determined that Arya was in fact alright, he was able to focus on how she felt against his throbbing cock. She started moving her hips in time with his, and he increased his speed. Arya gasped loudly at a particularly deep thrust and gripped his arm almost painfully.

“Oh gods yes, there.” He repeated the motion, and the sound of another moan from her almost drove him over the edge. And then, a few thrusts later, her wet heat tightened around him, and he lost it, groaning her name as he finished.

After, he tied off the condom and tossed it in the bin by her bed, then rolled back over to Arya. She didn’t say a word, but rested her face on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. A few moments later, as their breathing became even again, she spoke.

“I’m glad it was with you Gendry.” Her voice was so quiet he wasn’t sure he was even meant to hear her, but he pressed a kiss to her hair all the same.

“Me too.”


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure fluff

Gendry awoke to find his arm draped over Arya’s slender waist and smiled. He shifted slightly and saw that she was awake and on her phone, and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. She half turned to him and smiled.

“Hey you.”

“How long have you been awake? I’m surprised you didn’t get up.” Arya was never one to sit still. She raised her eyebrows at him.

“I tried to get up. Every time I did, you tightened your arm around my waist.” He flushed slightly.

“And you let that stop you?” He would have expected Arya to be infuriated by that possessiveness. She just shrugged.

“It felt nice.” Gendry felt a huge smile break across his face and leaned in to kiss her, but she covered his mouth with a hand.

“I don’t think so buddy. Not until I brush my teeth.” She told him with a grin. He sighed, but released her and watched her saunter into the bathroom. Sighing as she disappeared behind the closed door, Gendry rolled onto his stomach on her bed and grabbed his jeans from the floor, fishing his phone from the back pocket. He felt a slight pang of guilt when he saw that Jon had texted him the night before, apologizing for bailing without telling him and asking if he had seen Arya and if she had burned the house down yet. For half a minute, Gendry once again felt ashamed at having seduced his best friend’s little sister (although to be fair, he wasn’t exactly the seducer) - then Arya reappeared from the bathroom in all her nude glory. Gendry gave a low growl and reached for her, but Arya giggled and danced out of his grasp.

“You need to brush your teeth too mister.” She retrieved an overly large Red Hot Chili Peppers tee shirt from a drawer and pulled it on. “I’ll make breakfast. You want cereal, poptarts, or toaster strudels?”

“Surprise me.” Gendry grinned at her. A few minutes later, once Gendry had brushed his own teeth and put on his boxers, he went downstairs to the kitchen and saw the mini feast that Arya had set out. “Looks good.” He tried to kiss her again, and this time she let him. When they broke apart, she smiled and started pointing out what everything was.

“There’s S’mores, Hot Fudge Sundae, and Chocolate Mocha Poptarts, raspberry and blueberry toaster strudels, and Fruit Loops and Frosted Flakes. What’s your poison?” She asked, gesturing. "Obviously I only put stuff in the toaster, so it's not  _actually_ poison. If I had tried to make eggs, that might be a different story." He grinned and grabbed a S’mores poptart.

“So healthy.” He joked. Arya shrugged and snagged a raspberry toaster strudel, idly drawing on it with the icing bag.

“Mine has fruit in it, so technically it counts as healthy.” She told him, grinning around a big bite. His laugh turned into a low growl as she licked some icing from the corner of her mouth, and she smirked at him. “See something you like?”

“Or someone.” He leaned towards her and claimed her mouth once more in a kiss. Arya pulled away and cocked her head at him.

“Someone’s very touchy this morning.” She commented, continuing to eat.

“You look very… pretty this morning.” He told her. ‘Pretty’ wasn’t even the right word. He had never seen her looking quite like this before. Her hair was still a soft tangle from sleep, her eyes were bright and sparkling, her lips still slightly swollen from their needy kisses last night. Arya rolled her eyes at his compliment but looked pleased.

“What are your plans for the day? Do you have to go home again, or can you hang out?” She asked. He shrugged.

“I should probably go home and change, but other than that I’m free.” He grinned at her. “Don’t you have any homework to do over break?” Arya shrugged.

“Yeah, but that can always wait until Jon gets back tomorrow.” She told him. Gendry felt his heart sink a little and nodded.

“Oh. Okay.” So when Jon got back, all this would end. He supposed he should be happy it had even happened at all, but the casual way she alluded to it stung.

“What did I say?” Arya asked, having caught the obvious change in Gendry’s mood and raised an eyebrow. If she didn’t care, he didn’t want her to know how much he did. If nothing else, he needed to stay friends with her, and if she knew he wanted more…

“Nothing.”

“You’re pouting.”

“I am not.”

“You _are_. Is it because I mentioned that Jon is coming back tomorrow? I thought you knew. Not until tomorrow night though.” Arya selected a poptart and started munching on it.

“And when he does? We just go back like nothing ever happened?” Gendry’s voice came out a little bitter, and Arya raised her eyebrows again, looking bemused.

“If you like. Is _that_ why you’re pouting?”

“I’m not pouting.” Arya rolled her eyes.

“I only meant that I’ll do my homework then because I’m guessing that whatever we decide to do, it won’t be to make out in front of him. Hence having more time for other activities, like homework. Dummy.”

“Oh.”

“I literally told you I liked you last night. And we’ve hooked up quite a few times. _And_ I made you breakfast. You’re so stupid sometimes.” She told him, laughing as if her feelings were the most obvious thing in the world.

“It’s not like you’re exactly easy to read.” He protested. Arya rolled eyes as she finished off another poptart, then leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips tasted like sugar, chocolate and raspberries.

“How’s that for easy to read?” She asked with a grin. She hopped off her stool. “Now, I need to shower.” She started to walk away, but paused towards the door. “Are you coming with me, or not?” Gendry smiled as he followed her eagerly.


	4. Shower Sex

Arya led the way to her bathroom, grabbing the box of condoms from her nightstand and placing them on her sink on the way, a weird glowy feeling spreading throughout her body. She felt incredibly special, knowing that Gendry was so into her, and didn’t want this to end. _I’m turning into Sansa._ She thought to herself, trying to feel disgusted by the idea. Somehow, she couldn’t manage it.

Arya turned the shower on and pulled her overly large shirt over her head, trying not to flush at Gendry’s appreciative gaze. She stepped into the stream, shivering as goosebumps erupted over her body from the not quite warm enough water. He was still just staring at her, devouring her body with his eyes.

“Come warm me up, it’s chilly.” She pouted slightly. He nearly tripped as he hurried out his boxers and got into the shower with her. She had to bite back a smile at the comical sight, but another feeling was growing in her stomach. The realization that this strong, bold boy was so eager for _her_ was making her feel all melty, but she loved it in spite of herself. Gendry stepped between her and the shower head to kiss her, and his large shoulders blocked the finally heated water. Arya pulled away from him and frowned.

“Cold.” She complained. He rolled his eyes at her, but switched their position so that she was closer to the stream of water. Because of their height difference, the water still hit his chest too. “Better.” Arya purred happily, pulled him down by the shoulders to kiss him again. She saw no reason to pretend that she wanted to actually shower, no reason to play coy. Knowing Gendry he would probably believe that she _did_ just want to shower. _Dumb bull._ She thought fondly. 

Clearly Arya succeeded in conveying to Gendry what she really wanted, because he snaked an arm around her lower back, pulling her chest up tight against his. She sighed as she breathed in the scent that was sweat and remnants of his cologne, and the scent underneath that was just purely _him_. Arya could feel him starting to get hard against her stomach and pulled just far enough away from him that she could fit a hand between them to grasp his length. He hummed his approval as he cupped her breasts, lightly flicking her nipples with his thumbs. She pressed hot kisses against the delicate skin of his neck, nipping lightly as the spot that always made him moan- and smiling smugly when it worked. Her smile became less smug and more dazed when one of Gendry’s hands slipped between her legs and began to stroke her.

That boy’s fingers were pure magic. It made no sense to her that his hands could be so strong and calloused from all the manual labor and mechanical work he did, and yet still be so delicate and dexterous. Logical or not, it was amazing, and Arya hated having to rip herself away, but she wanted _him_ and she wanted him _now_ , so she did, ignoring his small noise of protest as she slipped away from him, leaning out into the cool air of the rest of the bathroom to snag a condom from the box.

Approximately three seconds later Gendry was lifting Arya up and pressing her against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid inside of her, eliciting low moans from both of them. Arya put her hands on his shoulders, loving that she could feel his large muscles rolling beneath his skin as he pumped in and out of her. She was entranced by the way the rivulets of water caressed the hard lines of his face, and leaned forward to hungrily kiss the droplets from his soft lips.

“Gendry.” She murmured his name like a prayer, just because she could. He seemed to like that, judging by his moan, so she said it again and again until it was a shout, and he was moaning her name and she was coming completely undone.

After a few moments of just panting, Gendry’s forehead pressed to her chest while she leaned her own head back against the bathroom wall, he shifted to set her back on her feet. She placed her feet on the floor of the tub, but slipped on the wet tile and tightened her grip on Gendry in an attempt to regain her balance. He pulled her to his chest so she wouldn’t fall, but overcorrected and fell backwards himself, pulling Arya down with him. She squealed as he sat down hard to avoid hitting his head on the hard tile, but the sudden motion caused her to smack her mouth against his shoulder bone.

“Are you alright?” The concerned demand left Gendry’s mouth the second he hit the floor, but Arya was laughing too hard to answer. “You’re bleeding!” He exclaimed in dismay, caressing her face gingerly and tracing his thumb over her split lip. By now he realized that she was for the most part unharmed, and smiled softly. “Stop laughing you lunatic.” Arya finally caught a hold of herself.

“We gotta work on that dismount.” And then Gendry was laughing too, and Arya was sure they must have been a ridiculous pair, sitting on the floor of a shower, drenched, with her lip bleeding copiously, but she couldn’t find it in her to care.


	5. Wanna Bet?

“Eat it loser!” Arya exclaimed as Rosalina’s bike passed Yoshi’s cart in the last few feet before the finish line, earning her first place.

“Your humility always amazes me.” Gendry teased. Arya rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be humble when you beat me three times in a row.” She told him. _That close call was just a fluke._ She told herself. She had barely ever lost Mario Kart in the past few years, and she wasn’t about to let a few silly feelings get in the way. _Or more than a few not-so-silly feelings._ She was far too competitive for that.

“Wanna make a bet?” He asked with a devilish grin.

“I’m interested.” She smiled back at him.

“Okay, whoever loses the next Grand Prix has to…” He made the dumb scrunched up face he always made when he thought, and Arya almost giggled. “The loser has to bake a dessert. Cake or pie or something. And not from a box mix!”

“Wha- I thought it was going to be something sexual! You’re no fun.” Arya grumbled. Gendry just laughed.

“I wanted to make it something you wouldn’t necessarily _want_ to do.” She bit back a smirk and heaved a dramatic sigh.

“Fine. Enjoy making your dessert when I beat you again.” His smile broadened.

“ _When_ I beat you, I’m thinking slutty brownies. Do you have Oreo’s?” Arya rolled her eyes again.

“Do we have Oreo’s? Is my name not Arya Stark? We always have Oreo’s. And we almost definitely have ingredients for brownies and chocolate chip cookies.” She tossed her hair. “Since I’m feeling charitable, I’ll let you choose the cup you want to lose.”

And fifteen minutes later the couple was in the Stark’s spacious kitchen, searching for ingredients. Once they had them all laid out, Arya lounged on one of the stools.

“You brought this on yourself you know, I don’t know what you expected.” She told him in a lofty voice. Gendry tried to glare at her and failed miserably.

“I forgot how ruthless you are.”

“ _I_ wasn’t the one who was cheating!” She protested. Gendry scoffed.

“I barely cheated. Besides, when I was tickling you I had to take a hand off my controller too, so I was arguably just as incapacitated.”

“And when you knocked my controller out of my hands?” Arya raised her eyebrows at him. Gendry laughed.

“Okay, that _was_ cheating but I didn’t actually mean to do that.”

“Mhmm. Get baking Julia Childs.”

“Can’t I at least be Gordon Ramsey?” Gendry asked as he began cracking eggs into a bowl. She frowned.

“What? No, I’m Gordon. Obviously, because I’m way meaner than you. You can be Duff from Ace of Cakes, he’s happy and shit.” Arya grabbed a handful of chocolate chips from the bag.

“Hey! Don’t eat all my ingredients.” Gendry snatched the bag back and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Can you even bake at all? Now I’m getting hungry.”

“I can bake better than you.” He smirked as he continued making the cookie dough. She scowled at him.

“You and Jon distracted me." A few years ago, Arya had tried to make cupcakes. It was a burnt, egg-shell-filled disaster. She was pretty sure she would be able to cook if she really wanted to, but she just always got so distracted. If she remembered correctly, during the cupcake incident Gendry and Jon had been in the kitchen teasing her the whole time. Despite her threats to make them stop 'crowding her' the boys had stuck around, tickling her, sampling batter, and Gendry especially was being distracting. Wiping batter off her face with his finger and tasting it, licking some frosting from his lips- that was the beginning of Arya wondering what Gendry’s lips would taste like.

“Arry? You there?” She was jolted back to the present by Gendry waving a spoon coated in cookie dough in front of her eyes.

“What’s up?”

“Would you mind greasing the pan and lining it with the cookie dough while I start on the brownie mix?”

“Are you trying to trick me into helping?” She narrowed her eyes at him. He rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t call it tricking, but yes, I am asking you to please help.” Arya huffed. “I would have helped you.”

“You’re nicer than I am.” But she still got up and washed her hands, then began to do what he asked. “You’re lucky I like you.” She grumbled as she pressed the cookie dough into the pan. By the time she was done covering the cookie dough with Oreos, Gendry had finished the brownie batter and poured it on, then stuck the pan into the oven.

“See? You barely had to do anything.” He told her. She tried to purse her lips at him, but broke into a grin.

“You have brownie batter on your cheek.” She leaned forward and wiped it off with her finger, then put her finger in her mouth and sucked the batter off. “Yum.” As she did so, she watched Gendry’s eyes darken with lust. _It’s so easy._ She thought to herself, pleased. “It’s quite good. You should try some.” She swiped her finger in the remaining batter in the bowl, and held it out for him to taste. He gave that low growl that always went straight to her core, grabbed her wrist and licked the batter off her finger. Half a second later he pulled her roughly into his arms and kissed her. In contrast to the way he grabbed her, the kiss was soft, and Arya could tell he was taking care not to hurt her split lip.

“You taste better.” He murmured, pressing hot kisses down her neck to her collarbone. His strong hands were on her waist, and easily lifted her onto the kitchen counter. The next thing Arya knew, he was kneeling between her legs, his lips trailing up her thighs to her core. Since it was just her and Gendry at the house, Arya had seen no need to wear more clothing than a large tee shirt and pair of panties. She was now very pleased with that decision, since it was an easy matter for Gendry to slip her panties down her legs and bury his head between her thighs. Arya groaned and tangled her fingers in his hair. “Oh gods Gendry.” She gasped. He growled in return, the vibration sending thrills throughout her body. It wasn’t long after that she was coming undone, one hand gripping his hair and the other fisting the fabric of his tee shirt as she threw her head back in ecstasy. After helping her ride out her orgasm, Gendry rose to his feet and nuzzled against her neck.

“You taste _much_ better.” He whispered to her. And then it was Arya’s turn to growl as she caught his chin in her hand and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. Seated on the counter, she was almost the same height as him, and she liked being on even ground. She gripped his shirt tightly in her fists, pulling him closer, needing him closer.

“Off.” She murmured against his lips, tugging at his shirt. He understood her meaning and drew his shirt over his head, pulling hers off too for good measure. “You’re still wearing too many clothes.” Arya grumbled, leaning down to kiss his muscular chest as her fingers fumbled with his belt. Unlike her, Gendry had (unfortunately) opted to wear real clothes.

“Hang on a sec.” He fumbled around in his back pocket, then pulled out a few condoms and set them on the counter beside her.

“Smart boy.” She praised him as she succeeded in undoing his jeans. He grinned at her in response, and kissed her, hard. She inhaled sharply as her lip throbbed, and Gendry pulled away, concerned.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-” Arya just shook her head, and cut him off by capturing his lips with her own once more and effectively ridding him of his concern. His hand came up to cup her face, and her own hands were busy rolling the condom onto his cock. When she was finished, she yanked his hips towards her, but he stayed still. He drew back from her, his hand still caressing her cheek, his deep blue eyes looking into her grey ones.

“Arry…” He whispered. There was something more he wanted to say, she could see it in his eyes. There was some deep emotion there that scared her, but excited her at the same time. She reached up and traced the line of his jawbone, and he smiled softly before pressing his lips against hers once more. He moved his hands to her waist and easily repositioned her hips with his strong hands, then slowly slid into her, moaning quietly. This time was quieter, slower, but somehow better than the other times.

“Faster.” Arya commanded. The feelings that were becoming much clearer from the agonizingly slow pace were scaring her. Gendry happily obliged, and soon he was panting hard.

“Fuck Arya.” He cursed, sending another thrill through her. She loved that she could do that to him. He shifted her slightly, and suddenly he hit her somewhere new, somewhere that made her see fireworks, and she moaned loudly.

“Oh gods.” In another instant, they were riding out their orgasms together. When they were finished, Gendry rested his forehead against hers, panting.

“That was-” Gendry was cut off by the oven alarm going off. Arya grinned and stretched as he tied off the condom and carefully wrapped it in a paper towel to disguise it before tossing it in the trash, then washed his hands before putting on a pair of oven mitts and retrieving the slutty brownies from the oven. _What a little dweeb._ Arya thought fondly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone wear just a pair of oven mitts.” She informed him as she hopped off the counter. She landed slightly off balance, and he put a hand on her waist to steady her

“Aren’t you proud of me? The bet _did_ end up having a sexual component.” Arya laughed at his comment.

“I’m proud of you for more than that. You perfectly timed the brownies. I’ve worked up quite an appetite.” She winked at him, and he grinned wolfishly at her before pulling her in for another kiss.


	6. Jongritte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started off as just a blurb about what Jon and Ygritte were up to but turned into smut? also I really just wanted someone to say I love you but it's too soon for Gendry and wayyyy to soon for Arya to admit it

“Whatcha doin’?” Ygritte cuddled up beside Jon on the bed.

“I’m just texting Gendry to apologize for not telling him I was going away this week. I’m assuming Arya already told him, since I’d told him to come over before-” Jon was cut off by Ygritte’s laugh.

“You told Gendry to go to your house when it was empty except for Arya?” Jon nodded.

“Well, when I told him I thought I would be there too, but yeah. What’s wrong with that? They’re friends too.”

“You know nothing Jon Snow.” Ygritte snorted.

“What do you mean?”

“I bet you five bucks they hooked up.” She told him with her eyes sparkling with laughter. Jon gaped at her.

“Gendry and Arya? But why would they-? He’s too old for her. Besides, he’s my best friend and she’s my little sister, they wouldn’t- No. They did not hook up.” He said firmly. Ygritte did not look convinced.

“If you say so. But I know a thing or two about this, and I’ve seen him looking at her. And there’s no question that she wants him in her.” She said casually. Jon closed his eyes in a distressed attempt to block out that thought.

“Ygritte, I’m begging you to never say ‘she wants him in her’ about my little sister again. Ever.” His voice sounded pained even to him. His wild girlfriend just shrugged.

“I’m just saying. The two of them, alone all week in that big house. Even if they didn’t like each other before- which they did- I expect they do now. They’re a good fit for each other, I think.” Ygritte said thoughtfully.

“They’re my _best friend_ and my _baby sister_ Ygritte! They are not a good fit!” Jon protested, sitting up straight and disturbing Ygritte’s position. She gave him a look.

“And who would you rather she be fucking? Theon? Lommie? Most boys aren’t like you Starks, but Gendry is. He’ll be good to her like you are to me, and not just because if he wasn’t he’d be beaten by her and you and all the other Starks. He’s a good man.”

“They _aren’t_ fucking. She’s much too young for that.” He said stubbornly. Ygritte scoffed.

“And how old were you? I was two years younger than she is when I started fucking.” Jon flushed.

“It doesn’t matter, she’s my _baby sister_. She’ll always be too young.” Ygritte frowned at him.

“Well now you’re just being stupid. Let her make her own decisions.” She elbowed him gently. “Now, we’re on vacation. Are you going to keep pouting about what may or may not be happening back at your home, or are you gonna take advantage of the fact that you’re here in this nice soft bed with me?” She grinned devilishly at him and slipped her hand into his boxers, wrapping her slim fingers around his cock. Groaning, Jon grabbed her shirt and pulled her towards him for a kiss. With Ygritte’s lips pressed against his, Jon quickly forgot about his concerns regarding Arya and Gendry. All he could think about was how much he loved this wild girl, and how much he wanted her in that moment.

He broke the kiss temporarily to pull her nightshirt over her head, and made an appreciative noise when he saw that she had nothing on underneath. Ygritte rarely saw the need to wear more clothing than absolutely necessary. He bent his head to take one of Ygritte’s pink nipples in his mouth, her moan making him grow harder in her expert hands. She knew all too well how to drive him crazy, and he was quickly reaching onto the bedside table to grab a condom out of the almost empty box that they had bought on their way up to Freeland. He had only just slipped it on when Ygritte straddled him and sheathed his cock in her slick heat. He let out a moan that was more of a growl as she began to move up and down, simultaneously moving her hips in a small circle. She loved to tease him with her slow pace, and soon he couldn’t take it anymore.

Ygritte squealed as Jon moved so that he was on top. He face momentarily registered disappointment when he drew out of her, but then he turned her onto her stomach and she moaned loudly as he entered her from behind. He had on hand on her hip to pull her snugly against him, and the other crept up her torso to grope her breast. She matched his rhythm, rocking her hips in a way that pressed her pert little ass against his abs. Jon moved his hand from her hip to her core, rubbing small circles against her clit. His other hand was still on her breast, lightly pinching her nipple.

“Gods Jon.” Ygritte moaned breathlessly. He knew doggy-style was her favorite, and it never took her long to climax from it. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade, then lightly nipped at the sensitive skin where her shoulder met her neck. That pushed Ygritte over the edge, and she cried out his name, tightening around his thick cock. Jon began to cum almost immediately at that, and he continued to pound into her now-dripping core as they rode out their orgasms together. After, Ygritte rolled back onto her back, her chest quickly rising and falling with her panting breathes.

“I fucking love you Jon Snow.” She told him fiercely. Jon kissed her passionately.

“I love you too Ygritte.”


	7. You're Home Early

“I’m sorry I even mentioned it, I really didn’t think it would upset you so much.”

“It didn’t upset me that much.”

“Then why are we driving back early?” Ygritte asked from the passenger seat. Jon frowned at her.

“Because we’re trying to beat the storm back.” He told her firmly. Ygritte gave him a look that clearly said she didn’t believe him.

“I still don’t see what the big deal is.” She grumbled. Jon frowned at the road.

“There is no big deal. If they want to date, they should talk to me about it-”

“There’s no way in hell Arya would ever ask your permission to date anyone.” She interrupted, rolling her eyes.

“I didn’t _say_ they had to ask my permission. But I do think they should at least do me the common courtesy of letting me know.” Ygritte just looked at him doubtfully. He wondered what he would do if she was right, and they had gotten together over the past week. He supposed he should be happy for them, their close friendship over the years _had_ proven that they could make each other happy. But the idea of the two of them together physically… Jon felt nauseous. Ygritte was right that Gendry was better than most guys, especially guys their age, but still. Arya was his little sister.

Jon debated it in his head through the long drive back to Winterfell manor, and tried to discuss it casually with Ygritte, but he knew he wasn’t nearly as casual as he meant to be. By the time they pulled into the driveway, he had decided to accept their potential relationship. There was no point in arguing with Arya about it, since that would only make her more deadset on being with Gendry. Jon used to find her level of stubbornness amusing, but it was just annoying now.

“There’s Gendry’s truck.” Ygritte pointed out as they grabbed their bags out of the trunk and walked towards the house. Since the rest of Jon’s family still wasn’t due back for another two days, Ygritte would be staying over. Jon grunted in acknowledgement of Ygritte’s observation, and opened the front door for her. As he got farther into the house, he heard giggling coming from the living room and Arya’s voice, but the only word he could make out was ‘scratchy.’ He heard a low voice that sounded like Gendry’s say something back. Instead of announcing his arrival home, or going up the stairs to his room, Jon dropped his bag, slipped past Ygritte as she tried to grab his arm and stop him, and hurried into the living room.

Jon had prepared himself for Arya and Gendry telling him that they were together now, and he was as at peace with that as he could be. He had not prepared himself to see his younger sister topless, kissing his best friend on the family couch. Thank the gods the back of the couch- and Gendry’s broad shoulders- blocked everything but the top of Arya’s shoulders. Jon could only tell she was straddling Gendry based on the position they were in.

Jon was frozen and speechless, but Ygritte, who arrived in the living room shortly after he did, burst out laughing loudly. The loud laughter took the couple by surprise, and they immediately broke apart.

 

* * *

 

 

Gendry laid on the couch, idly watching some food show, as Arya napped with her head on his chest. It wasn’t something Gendry typically watched, but Arya had accidentally fallen asleep half an hour ago, and he couldn’t reach the remote without disturbing her. It was pretty cool though, and the judges’ remarks were hilarious in their savageness. His chest must have shaken with his quiet laughter when one of the judges said something particularly rude, because Arya stirred. He held his breath, not wanting to wake her, but it was too late. She turned her face sleepily towards the tv.

“What are we watching?” She asked sleepily.

“We? I was under the impression that one of us was asleep.” Gendry teased.

“It’s not my fault I fell asleep. Someone kept me up half the night.” She gave him a look, and he winked at her.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” She asked, giggling. Gendry shrugged.

“You looked cute like that. Besides, you’re right, it was kinda my fault.” Arya hummed.

“True, but still, I only have you to myself for a few more hours. We should probably make up the time we lost while I napped.” She told him coquettishly, pushing herself up to kiss him. He smiled against her lips, pulling her more fully on top of him so that she was straddling him. He broke the kiss to pull her shirt over her head, then reached up to cover her breasts with his hands, marveling for the umpteenth time that week at how perfectly they fit.

Arya ground her hips against his, smiling wolfishly down at him. His jeans were growing painfully tight, and he let out a loud groan when her nimble fingers undid his fly and freed his erection from its cloth prison. Gendry had been secretly glad in the beginning of the week when Arya’s clumsy movements belied her innocence. He was now thrilled that she had improved exponentially over the past few days, and couldn’t keep himself from thrusting his hips slightly as she stroked his cock. He groaned in frustration when she moved, pulling her chest out of his reach, but his groan turned into a gasp when he felt her lips on the head of his cock.

“Arry.” He moaned, trying to keep his hips still as she began to slowly take him in her mouth. She looked up at him with that now familiar sparkle in her eye, and he groaned loudly. _How is it possible for something to feel so good?_ He thought to himself as her movements quickened and she began to bob up and down his cock faster, simultaneously beginning to stroke his balls.

“Oh gods.” He tangled a hand in her dark hair as he felt his cock hitting the back of her throat. “Fuck Arya I’m gonna cum.” She hummed her response, and the vibration threw him over the edge. He moaned her name again as he shot his load down the back of her throat, and she swallowed neatly and smiled at him. Panting, Gendry sat up on the couch and pulled her onto his lap once more, nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck.

“Your scruff is all scratchy.” Arya giggled, pulling her torso slightly away and caressing his cheek.

“I haven’t had the chance to shave lately, since I’ve been here with you all week.” He grinned sheepishly.

“You make it sound like I’m keeping you prisoner.” Arya fake pouted. He traced a hand down her bare side, resting it at her waist.

“It’s a prison I never want to leave.” She grinned broadly at him and claimed his mouth with her own, and he could taste himself on her mouth as their tongues danced. Arya tugged his shirt over his head, and he pulled her tighter against him, loving the sensation of her hardening nipples pressed against his bare chest.

And then they were interrupted by loud laughter.

“Fuck!” Arya swore quietly as they broke apart. Gendry turned his head, and his heart sank when he saw his best friend standing behind them, his mouth hanging open and his expression one of mingled horror, disgust, and anger. Behind Jon was Ygritte, a hand clapped over her mouth as her shoulders continued to shake with laughter. Arya gave Jon a wide smile that was only slightly strained.

“You’re home early.” Jon blinked rapidly, seeming to get pulled back into the present by Arya’s statement.

“ _You’re home early?_ That’s all you have to say right now?” Jon demanded. Gendry, remembering that Arya was still topless, instinctively reached out to cover her exposed breasts, realized what he was doing, flushed bright red, and pulled her down so she was seated beside him in such a way that the back of the couch blocked her naked torso from Jon’s view.

“How was your ski trip?” Arya asked, successfully sounding casual and not at all like her older brother had just found her in an extremely compromising position. Gendry took her face in his hands gently and wiped at the traces of his cum on the corner of her mouth, erasing all signs that she had been sucking his dick just minutes before. This was hardly an ideal situation, but he gave a silent prayer of thanks that Jon hadn’t walked in five minutes earlier. Gendry managed to find her shirt on the floor beside the couch, and all but pulled it over her head himself. Gendry decided to follow Arya’s lead in attempting to be casual.

“Hey buddy, how was your week?” He asked the once again speechless Jon weakly once he deemed Arya mostly decent, looking around the floor for his own shirt. He pulled it on and quickly zipped his jeans up, thankful that Arya was too impatient to pull his jeans and boxers all the way off.

“How- what- what the fuck you guys!” Jon yelled, his face flushed. Ygritte’s face was red too, but that was from biting back laughter. Gendry opened and closed his mouth, unsure what to say. Arya stood, her hands held up with her palms facing Jon in what Gendry assumed was an attempt to placate him.

“Jon, just calm down-”

“Put some clothes on Arya.” Jon commanded, his face getting redder. A slight frown appeared on Arya’s face, and Gendry knew right then that this wasn’t about to go well.

“My clothes are on.” She replied stubbornly. Jon raised his eyebrows at her.

“I’m not talking to you until you put on some pants.” Arya put her hands on her hips.

“Well, if you had come home tonight like you were _supposed_ to, I _would_ have clothes on and we would be able to discuss this like adults, instead of you-”

“You’re _not_ an adult Arya. You’re sixteen.” Jon said in a hard voice. Behind him, Ygritte had stopped laughing, and now gave Jon a reproachful look.

“Oh come on Jon, we had this conversation. You said-”

“I said that before I found my best friend about to fuck my little sister on my couch!” Jon whirled on Ygritte, who did not look impressed by his outburst. Gendry flushed darkly at the correct accusation.

“Jon, relax. Sansa knows and she didn’t flip out over it.” Arya informed her older brother. He glared at her, looking furious.

“Gendry isn’t Sansa’s best friend! And I’m not flipping out!” He shouted.

“Sansa knows?” Gendry asked, momentarily confused. Arya frowned at him.

“Yeah, since like Monday. Didn’t I tell- ohhh right right, that’s when I was annoyed with you because you were ignoring me.” She shrugged. “Someone snapped her a pic of us holding hands at Shake Shack, and she sent it to me with the caption ‘I fucking knew it.’ As if she did.” She scoffed.

“I knew it.” Ygritte offered. “I told Jon- actually I suppose it’s sort of my fault that we’re home early. I didn’t think he didn’t know, I thought it was pretty obvious.”

“Oh please, Gendry barely knows. I’m not at all surprised that Jon didn’t know.” Arya rolled her eyes, and Jon frowned at her.

“What do you mean ‘Gendry barely knows?’”

“Yeah, what _do_ you mean?” Gendry asked, also confused. Arya raised her eyebrows at him.

“It took you forever to figure out I was interested. I had to practically dare you to kiss me. You boys are so dumb, you barely notice anything.” Ygritte nodded in agreement.

“It took Jon months to realize I liked him. I think it’s some sort of oblivious gene that boys have.”

“It did not take me months!” Jon exclaimed.

“It wasn’t until the third time I kissed you that you realized I wanted to be more than friends.”

“It was not! Just ask Gendry!” Jon gestured to his best friend for back up, and just like that the group dynamic was back.The girls continued talking about how dumb they were, and they tried to defend themselves.  Gendry quickly realized the brilliance of the girls’ plan. They had fairly easily changed the subject from Gendry and Arya’s new relationship, and effectively distracted Jon until Arya suggested they watch a movie and asked Jon to help her get snacks from the kitchen, after running upstairs and pulling on a pair of yoga pants. Ygritte winked at Gendry.

“You’re all good. He was just taken by surprise by the, uh, position he found you guys in.” She told him in a quiet voice so that Jon couldn’t hear them in the kitchen. Gendry shook his head.

“I still don’t really know how it all happened. I mean, obviously I liked her but…” He trailed off, still shocked at how lucky he had been this past week. Ygritte grinned at him.

“Yeah, these Starks can really getcha.” She said fondly. “Well, I’ll go see if I can get a word to him in private and make sure he’s really all calm. He should be, since earlier he said he would be pretty fine with the two of you being together.” Ygritte disappeared into the kitchen, and Arya appeared in the living room shortly after, carrying what remained of the slutty brownies and a bowl of popcorn.

“I never thought I’d say this, but thank the gods for Ygritte.” She told him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. “Jon’s calmed down a bit now, and he even apologized for yelling earlier.” Gendry let Arya lead him over to the couch and sat down. He started to protest when she pulled his arm around her shoulders, but stopped when she insisted that it was fine. When Jon and Ygritte came into the living room a few moments later carrying more food, Jon clenched his jaw when he saw Gendry and Arya cuddled up together, but thankfully didn’t mention it. After they had decided what movie they wanted to watch and got it all set up, Jon stared at Arya appraisingly.

“Arry, what happened to your lip?” He asked. Gendry flushed, having nearly forgotten about Arya’s almost healed split lip. She raised her eyebrows at her brother.

“Do you really wanna know?” Jon made an overly dramatic noise of disgust, but Ygritte laughed, and Gendry was finally sure that while his relationship with Arya might not be Jon’s favorite thing, he would definitely accept it. And if all Gendry had to put up with in his relationship with his dream girl was a few light complaints from his best friend, he counted himself incredibly lucky.


End file.
